


Un Despertar de Alina

by DeviArkhan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Original Character(s), Sister/Sister Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviArkhan/pseuds/DeviArkhan
Summary: Alina es una chica inteligente, pero de momento eso no interesa, en este One-Shot, veremos la mañana después de consolar a su hermana, tras romper con su novio.Quiza agregue más capítulos depende de la audiencia.
Kudos: 9





	Un Despertar de Alina

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia, gracias por darme una oportunidad.

Una fría mañana de invierno, me encontraba plácidamente durmiendo, en la comodidad de mis tibias cobijas, oh¡, también gracias al calorcito del cuerpo al que estaba abrazada de cucharita. 

Disfrutaba con mucha paz las aventuras de mis sueños, hasta que los sonidos de alguien tocando la puerta de mi habitación y luego entrando me despertaron, amí y mi compañero de cama. 

—Sonia, Alina. Les he dicho que no dejen sus calzones en el baño. -dijo mi madre que entraba con mis bragas celestes y la tanga rosa de mi hermana Sonia quien estaba durmiendo a mi lado. 

—Perdón mamá las olvidamos anoche. -Hablo mi hermana medio dormida aún. 

—Que no se les siga olvidando, que tal que tuviéramos visitas, que pensarían de nosotros. Bajen ya a desayunar o se les va a enfriar. 

—Si, enseguida bajamos mamá, disculpa no volverá a suceder. -le dije a nuestra madre, antes de que regresara al pasillo y bajara las escaleras. 

Con toda la pereza del mundo, dejo de abrazar a Sonia y me siento en la cama, para la meditada matutina de si levantarme o no de la cama. Por los quejidos que escucho de mi hermana, ella tiene las mismas ganas que yo de dejar la cómoda y calentita cama, por el frío aire de invierno. 

—Oye Sonia, ¿te sientes mejor? 

Mientras busco ropa interior, una camisa abrigada y un pantalón de lana, para cubrir mi desnudes, le pregunto a mi hermana como se encontraba, pues el día de ayer, me llamo para que la recogiera en el centro comercial, su novio le había terminado y la había dejado allí sin siquiera dinero para el transporte público. 

—Me siento de maravilla, mi habilidosa hermanita es la mejor para hacerme sentir mejor. -Ella me responde y me da un rápido beso en los labios. 

Te preguntas ¿que pasa aquí? 

Bueno, mi nombre es Alina Luts, tengo 19 años, estudió biología genética, en la universidad Nicolet Ezlat para mentes brillantes. 

Soy una persona, muy especial. No debido a mi desarrollado cerebro, sino por mi raro conjunto cromosómico 'XYX', aproximadamente alrededor del mundo, somos 1 millon de personas con esta característica, somos pocos comparado a toda la población mundial. 

Me desvió del tema, en resumidas cuentas soy joven, inteligente y futanari. 

Antes se nos conocía como intersexuales, pero luego de un estudio exhaustivo y de revisar la taxonomía de seres vivos, se llegó a la conclusión de que no eramos lo mismo, mientras que las y los intersexuales pueden ser hombres y mujeres (XXY,YXX) respectivamente, las futanari solo somos mujeres, además, lastimosamente en el caso de intersexuales uno o ambos órganos sexuales no son funcionales mientras que las futanari disponemos de semillas y óvulos incluso más fértiles que los mono-genero. 

Quisiera aprovechar mi cerebro, para hallar una forma de ayudar a nuestros primos atascados. Permitirles tener el género que deseen, o incluso corregir el orden de sus cromosomas, para que sean nuestras amadas hermanas. 

¡¡DIOOSSS!!, lo lamento me volví a dejar llevar, es mi defecto lo siento mucho, respecto a mi hermana. 

Luego de recogerla en el centro comercial, la llevé a comer un helado y luego en casa, la consenti un rato para animarla, hasta que terminamos en el baño en una lucha de lengua donde olvidamos nuestras prendas interiores. 

¿Que clase de hermana anima de esta manera a su hermana? 

Bueno, la misma que desde los 15 tiene relaciones sexuales con los miembros femeninos de su núcleo familiar. 

Tenemos los cuidados y medidas preventivas necesarias. Hasta donde le concierne a cualquiera, es solo sexo sin riesgo alguno. 

Mis hermanas y madre lo disfrutan; yo por otro lado puedo concentrarme y me evito muchos problemas. Como futanari tengo una increíble libido, (a causa del elevado nivel de estrógenos, progesterona y testosterona, hormonas producidas por mis ovarios. que hacen doble trabajo ya que no tengo testículos) que me traería muchos inconvenientes de otra forma. También lo disfruto mucho, no nos vamos a engañar. 

Como lo dije antes, somos una minoría y aunque para convivir no tenemos muchos problemas, en el caso de conseguir pareja es todo lo contrario, aún más si, como futanari solo te atraen los hombres, F. 

Esa es otra razón por la que tengo este trato con mi familia. Mi madre no quiere que alguna mujer rompa mi corazón solo por probar una futa y luego desecharla, o quizá solo sean celos. 

Aunque no demostró tenerlos cuando mis hermanas nos atraparon un día que mamá y yo creímos estar solas. Luego de explicarles sus razones y punto de vista en privado con ellas, sin mi presencia, mis hermanas también decidieron "ayudarme". 

DEMONIOS De nuevo perdí el hilo, ¿donde iba? 

Estando ya vestida, contemplo como Sonia se viste, estamos en mi cuarto, por eso se coloca mi ropa que le queda un poco ajustada, pues es un poco más carnudita que yo. 

-vamos bajando o ¿que? 

Me dise ella, yo esbozó una media sonrisa y me pregunta que, que me causa gracia. 

-¿Tienes frío? 

A mi pregunta, me mira con cara de desconcierto pues no va al tema. 

-Un poco obviamente, ¿por que la pregunta? 

En eso yo me le acerco, le pasó de largo dirigiendome al pasillo, no sin antes apretarle uno de sus pezones erectos que se marcan atraves de su(mi) camisa. 

Tras la acción ella se ruboriza y entiende el porqué de mi pregunta, me aborda en el Marco de la puerta, abrazandome por la espalda y apretujandome los pechos. 

-¿Conque te gusta andar excitando a la gente eh? 

Me dice y como soy algo mecha corta en este sentido especifico, puedo sentir como la hermana de mi vagina se comienza a emocionar. 

-yo que tu dejo de hacer eso, o acaso ¿quieres perderte el desayuno? 

-Tu empezaste con los juegos. 

Me responde susurrandome al oído, pidiendo a gritos, con esa acción de su aliento en mi oreja, que la haga mía una vez más. 

Estuve a punto de voltearme y tumbarla en la cama para demostrar mi supremacía a la hora de dar placer, pero mamá nos gritó nuevamente para desayunar. 

No me importaría saltarme el desayuno y enseñar modales a Sonia, pero la supremacía suprema a la hora de dar placer era de mi madre y no podría abstenerme de su cuerpo por otro mes, estaba castigada del sexo; mamá me encontró con Vanesa mi otra hermana teniendo sexo sin protección. Estaba en mi límite, pero mamá me permitió romper mi castigo ayer, para consolar a Sonia. 

Gracias al estupido de Derek por terminar con mi hermosa hermana.

**Author's Note:**

> Les agradecería comentaran, que les pareció, si quisieran ver más de este universo y la vida de Alina. Más capítulos sueltos o una historia directamente.
> 
> También les dejo mi página de patreon, por si desean apoyarme, subiré lo mismo que suba aquí y en wattpad, también historias exclusivas.
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/DeviArkh?fan_landing=true


End file.
